To Hound Nature in Her Wanderings
To Hound Nature In Her Wanderings is the sixth episode of the second season of Orphan Black. It is also the sixteenth episode overall. Summary Sarah joins forces with an unlikely and untrustworthy ally, following a trail of clues that she hopes will lead her to the origins of the clone experiment. Cosima and Delphine make a discovery that could prove to be the key to treating her illness. Alison finds herself in unsavory company at rehab. Plot Sarah and Helena are camping together, and Sarah tries to get Helena to come clean with where they are going, and where Duncan is; Helena doesn't want to reveal all, expecting Sarah will just leave her. Helena wonders if she can have children, like Sarah. Helena is trying to break the ice between her and Sarah, to be regarded less as the insane killer and more as a sister. While they sleep, Paul finds them, searches their car, and finds the "Swan Man" picture. At Dyad, Delphine examines Cosima's arm, and the treatment isn't showing any bad effects. Scott calls: he's a new employee at Dyad, Dr. Leekie approved him, Delphine said Cosima said they needed a sequencing technician. Cosima is worried, and quietly expresses to Delphine that they can't let Scott in, but Scott says he already knows about the clones. He handled those DNA samples, found the synthetic DNA, and special markers, and he realized only clones could produce them. When he asks if he can see a clone, Cosima is flustered, and Delphine says not yet. Alison is in a sharing circle at the rehab center, and while others are sharing their stories of how they got into, and out of, drugs, she doesn't want to share; she doesn't regard herself as an actual drunk. Vic arrives and joins the group. He seems a new man, talks a lot about having found Buddha and cleaning up his life, though he would like to know what Alison's story is. Sarah and Helena get to a town, which Helena says is where Ethan Duncan was last seen. They find the church in the picture, and Sarah goes in. Helena gets bored, and goes across the street to a bar. Paul from his car sees both of them. Inside the church, Sarah learns that one of the previous buildings on the site was the Cold River Institute, and they have the institute's records in the church's archives. A church worker recognizes Sarah's picture of "Swan Man", he's Mr. Peckham, who visits the archives occasionally. Helena, in the bar, has a series of drinks set up in front of her, and is trying them, one by one. She gets interrupted by a loud guy, but another guy, Jesse, sends him off. Jesse orders some pork rinds, and Helena offers to trade her White Russian for some of his pork rinds. As they do this, Mark walks in. He sits and watches. Donnie visits Alison at the rehab center, and Alison is upset he didn't bring the kids. He's not willing to have her have contact with them until she starts taking rehab seriously, but she is angry, he had better have the kids there for Family Day. At Felix's apartment, Art has commandeered a wall to collect pictures and other evidence from Maggie Chen's locker, and he prods Felix into helping coordinate the stuff. Alison sees Vic meditating in the rehab center's gym, and interrupts him; she recalls how abusive Vic was with Sarah, and how he accosted Alison in the parking lot. Vic reminds her he's religious now, and says she's here just for her kids. Alison for the first time admits that she's a "bottle-hider", and complains, why admit that to drug losers? Vic says she'll learn sober addicts are the best listeners, they'll help. Helena and Jesse are warming up to each other, Helena lying about her background (police detective, then great scientist, then married, now divorced). They are then arm-wrestling, and they are about evenly matched. As they do this, Paul walks in and joins Mark; Paul is impressed with how Mark's tracking went, and wonders if Mark was military (Mark says "Boy Scouts"). They recognize that Paul is here for Sarah, and Mark for Helena, and they have no reason for conflict. Sarah calls Cosima as she looks through the archives, and they agree, Cold River did a lot of work, a lot of it reprehensible, like "eugenic sterilization". Sarah worries about Cosima, she's looking ill, but Cosima is optimistic. Sarah finds a picture of a biology group from Cambridge, and Ethan Duncan is in it. Sarah also finds some patient histories missing, perhaps Maggie Chen took them. Jesse and Helena continue to arm-wrestle, and drink, but then he's distracted by a song playing, and he invites her to dance with him. The song is "Crazy", by Diana Salvatore, and its words resonate very well with Helena's situation. They enjoy dancing a lot. After some dancing, Helena starts kissing him, first gently, then urgently, when the loud guy from earlier interferes. This transitions into a general bar fight, which ends in police carting away Helena as the instigator. Sarah sees them taking her away when she leaves the church. At the police station, Helena is handcuffed, but a police officer says nobody is pressing charges, so she can go, and her sister is here. The "sister" turns out to be Gracie, with Mark. Helena and Gracie are not friends, and don't become friends now, but Gracie says her father has eggs from Helena, and "my father made them whole for you". The idea of getting her "babies", and perhaps having them implanted, leads her to go with them. As they go, Mark gives Jesse's "Jesse's Towing" hat. Sarah calls Art, who says he'll try to get Helena released. She asks about the patient histories, and raises the name "Peckham", and Felix has found a patient record, Andrew Peckham, died age 2 in 1943. They figure Ethan Duncan stole Andrew Peckham's identity. At Dyad, Scott has been looking at stem cells, and he looked for tags and didn't find them, they're not from clones but from someone else. He found familial markers, so perhaps the stem cell donor is half-related to the clones, perhaps a niece or daughter. Delphine tells him not to mention this to Cosima, it's serious. Alison asks Vic to help make place settings for Family Day, and he agrees. He goes outside for a smoke, but actually gets into the car of Angela Deangelis, and they have a deal: Vic will find dirt on Alison, and Vic's charges will go away. Sarah finds Andrew Peckham's house, and Mrs. S answers the door, she and her group have been hiding "Peckham" for twenty years, in exchange for his information on the experiments Cold River was doing. Ethan Duncan is there, and is surprised, it's Rachel that he really wants to see, she's his daughter. He says the project started and ran for a while, sponsored by the military, but it got shut down and Dyad stepped up and held onto it secretly. As they are talking, Mrs. S sees Paul pull up outside. She goes out and talks to him, and impresses on him, he has to decide whether he's loyal to Leekie or to Rachel, and Paul will have to kill both Mrs. S and Sarah to get to Duncan. Sarah asks about Duncan's family with Rachel, and he insists, we did nothing but love Rachel, but after a while, the Duncans were planning to go public and reveal everything. At that point, Leekie stepped in and took Rachel, and he's the one who made Rachel what she is today. But Leekie is the one Ethan's been hiding from all these, because it's Leekie who killed Susan Duncan. Credits Starring * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena * Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Guest Starring * Michael Mando as Vic Schmidt * Patrick J. Adams as Jesse * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Ari Millen as Mark * Zoé de Grand Maison as Gracie Johanssen * Inga Vadranel as Angela Deangelis * Josh Vokey as Scott * Raven Dauda as Yvonne * Andrew Gillies as Ethan Duncan * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double Cast * Mike Lummis as Gus * Jane Spidell as Deacon Bartlett * Brian Frank as Carl * Danielle Bourgon as Female Officer * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Uncredited * Dylan Trowbridge as Addict * Joe Vercillo as Addict Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-1/14740%7CSource *"Sugar, Sugar" by The Archies *"Crazy (feat. Japeth Maw)" by Diana Salvatore *"When I Was Abroad" by Daniel Romano Trivia *This was Patrick J. Adams' first appearence as Jesse in the series. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:BBC America